parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
VeggieTales Episode
Season 1 *Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *God Wants Me To Forgive Them?!? (1994) *Are You My Neighbor? (1995) *Rack, Shack And Benny (1995) *Dave And The Giant Pickle (1996) *The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) *Very Silly Songs (1997) *Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space! (1997) *Josh And The Big Wall! (1997) *Madame Blueberry (1998) *The End of Silliness? (1998) *Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) Season 2 *King George And The Ducky (2000) *Esther The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) *Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) *The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) *Jonah A VeggieTales Movie (2002) *The Star Of Christmas (2002) *The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment! (2003) *The Ballad Of Little Joe (2003) *An Easter Carol (2004) *A Snoodle's Tale (2004) *Sumo Of The Opera (2004) *Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) Season 3 *Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush (2005) *Lord Of The Beans (2005) *Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006) *LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) *Gideon Tuba Warrior (2006) *Moe And The Big Exit (2007) *The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's (2007) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) *Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) *Abe And The Amazing Promise (2009) *Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella (2009) *Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving (2009) Season 4 *Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010) *Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (2010) *It's A Meaningful Life (2010) *Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) *Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places (2011) *The Little Drummer Boy (2011) *Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men (2012) *The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl (2012) *The League Of Incredible Vegetables (2012) *The Little House That Stood (2013) *MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas (2013) Season 5 *Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) *Celery Night Fever (2014) *Beauty and the Beet (2014) *Noah's Ark (2015) Season 6 *When Does Junior DayDream? (2015) *God Wants ME To LOVE My ENIMIES!?! (2015) *Are You Day Dreaming? (2015) *Captain Willow And The Nezzer Chocolate Factory! (2016) *Dave And The Tiny MeatBall! (2016) *The Oy That Saved Christmas!!! (2016) *A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along! (2016) *Larry-Boy! And The Gas From Outer Space! (2016) *Josh and The Fall Of The Israelites! (2017) *The BlueBerry And The TreeHouse (2017) *A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 2: The End of SPOOKINESS??? (2017) *LARRyBoy and the POWER of FIREWorks! (2017) Season 7 *King George and the Yucky (2018) *ESTHeR: The Girl Who Became A Princess! (2018) *LylE and the Mean Vikings!!! (2018) * A VERY RIDICULOUS SING-ALONG 3: THE ULTIMATE RIDICULOUS SING-ALONG (2018) * Jonah: a 12 STORIes In One OuTTakes Movie!!! (2018) * The Turtle of Christmas!!! (2018) * THE WONDERFUL DIMESIONAL V.H.S-TAINMENT!!! (2019) * Little Joe and the Mean Peas! (2019) * A SHORT CAROL! (Another How it should’ve ended part) (2019) * a NoodLes TaLe! (2019) * UMO of the Opera (2019) * Duke and the Great Sphere War! (2019) Season 8 *MINNESOTA Cuke Goes To Zootopia (2020) *LORD of the CUPS! (2020) *Sheerluck Holmes and the FISHBOWL! (2020) *LARRyBoy AND THE BAD GREEN APPLE! (2020) *Gideon's SODOR ADVENTURE! (2020) *MOE and the Great Escape! (2021) *THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF POPCORN! (2021) *The Pyrites WHO DON'T DO ANYTHING: 12 STORIES IN ONE OUTTAKES MOVIE!!! (2022) *Huckleberry Larry And The Chipettes! (2023) *Abe's Terrible Concert! (2023) *MINNESOTA Cuke Meets Captain UnderPants (2023) *Saint Nicholas and The Trolls! (2023) Season 9 *Pistachio The Little Boy That Asparagus! (2024) *Sweetcelery Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart! (2024) *It's a Beautiful's Life (2024) *TWAS' THE DAY AFTER EASTER EGGS! (2025) *Prince and the POPSTAR! (2025) *The Little Drummer Asparagus (2025) *ROBIN GOOD and His Not-So-Merry Cucumber! (2026) *The Sussiess PRINCESS! (2026) *THE LEAGUE OF VEGGIETALES! (2026) *The Big House That Stood (2027) *MacLarry & The Food Cheese Battle (2027) *Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas!!! (2027) Season 10 *VEGGIES in SPACE: THE FRONTIER COMMAND! (March 6, 2028) *BROCCOLI NIGHT FEVER! (July 5, 2028) *Beauty and the BEE! (November 7, 2028) *Noah's Lark! (June 20, 2029) Category:Matt418 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs